The present invention relates to a packet communication receiver used in OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) digital wireless communication system. In particular, it relates to an OFDM receiver for demodulating OFDM signals accurately with little process delay and high transmission efficiency, even when there is a sampling clock frequency error and/or a carrier frequency error between a transmitter and a receiver, and/or received signals are affected by phase noise and/or thermal noise.